Juste Quelques Mois
by Marie Fieve
Summary: One-Shot post Diviser et Conquérir.


Titre : Juste Quelques Mois

Auteur : Mary Fiévé

Date : 28 Février 2011

Résumé : Missing scene post Devide and Conquer

Disclamer : Ni la série, ni la chanson ne m'appartiennent, je fais ça pour le plaisir d'écrire ! Pas de sous xD juste quelques neuronnes grillés !

Note de l'auteur :Merci Manon pour l'idée, et à Didou pour la relecture =D !

**Juste Quelques Mois...**

Il hésitait. Il avait déjà frappé deux fois. Il leva le poing pour une dernière tentative mais la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaitre la jeune femme à peine dissimulée dans une serviette de bain rouge sombre. Il se figea, le regard fixé au sol, n'osant se détacher de la vue de ses jambes encore trempées.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, s'écartant du passage pour le laisser entrer, en silence. Hésitant, il s'enfila dans le couloir sans lui adresser un seul regard.

-Mon Colonel ? Souffla-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, crispé, planté là, au bout du couloir, ne sachant s'il devait aller jusqu'au salon de lui-même ou s'il devait attendre qu'elle l'y invite. Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant avant qu'elle ne se détourne, fermant la porte d'un mouvement ample pour le suivre. Il la vit retenir le drap de bain autour de sa poitrine et se retourna, entrant d'un pas raide dans le salon il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits…elle l'hypnotisait.

Protégée par la pénombre du couloir, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, les plaquant en arrière pour libérer son visage de l'assaut des gouttes qui s'échappaient de ses mèches indisciplinées. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour l'observer, il était de dos et semblait regarder avec intérêt les quelques photos posées sur la cheminée. Ses mains étaient fermement ancrées dans ses poches, il voulait se donner un air nonchalant qui contrastait avec la nervosité de ses traits. Elle sourit faiblement puis s'avança vers lui, d'un pas lent, silencieux, elle comptait les secondes une à une pour rester maitre d'elle-même.

-Mon Colonel ? Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'était postée juste derrière lui, un bras barrant sa poitrine pour maintenir le seul tissu qui la protégeait de son regard.

Il se retourna aussi lentement que possible, sortant les mains des ses poches pour laisser ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Il plongea dans son regard bleu sombre, cherchant un point d'ancrage qui lui ferait oublier sa tenue…en vain. Il déglutit difficilement, jetant un coup d'œil rapide derrière la fenêtre avant de baisser la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur les jambes sveltes de la jeune femme, il remonta le long de ses courbes musclées, traçant une ligne, qu'il imaginait brulante, contre ses cuisses. A mi-chemin il tomba sur le tissu rouge sombre, chercha lentement la courbe de sa taille qu'il devina fine, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent au dessus des bras de Sam. Là où la naissance de sa poitrine plongeait sous la serviette, la où la peau blanche, parsemée de tâches de rousseurs discrètes, contrastait avec la couleur sombre du tissu éponge. Jack se racla la gorge, ferma furtivement les yeux avant de replonger dans le regard calme de la jeune femme.

-Carter, souffla-t-il. Je voulais…Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, comme hésitant.

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée après s'être raclé la gorge.

-A propos…à propos du test Za-machin-chose !

-Zatar'k mon Colonel !

-Oui…Zatar'k oui ! Enfin, je…

Il replongea les mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux, le rouge de ses joues lui donnait un teint ravissant qu'il chérissait.

-Sam, murmura-t-il.

Il avança la main vers elle, effleurant sa clavicule, puis sa mâchoire, lui intimant d'une légère pression de relever le regard. Hésitante, elle leva les yeux vers lui, s'arrêtant sur sa bouche, sa mâchoire crispée, puis rencontrant son regard chocolat. Il sentit son souffle presque saccadé contre la paume de sa main, ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur la joue de Sam, arrachant à la jeune femme un sourire faible et tendu.

-Tout ça…ces mots…ils pourront bientôt sortir de la pièce où le test à eu lieu.

Elle ferma les paupières, soufflant doucement, tentant de contrôler le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge. Elle sentit ses yeux la bruler, elle fronça les sourcils, refusant de laisser l'eau salée monter pour envahir son regard.

-Est-ce une promesse ? Lâcha-t-elle faiblement, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Une certitude…et une promesse, oui Sam.

Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux, mordant sa lèvre tremblante. Il était en train de lui promettre un avenir, de lui assurer qu'elle pouvait être sure de lui. Un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres toujours prisonnières de ses dents.

Il adorait la voir ainsi. Fragile, déstabilisée, rougissante, simplement la voir comme une femme, oublier le soldat, la scientifique. Juste une femme, face à un homme, une femme avec des sentiments, une femme vibrante de toute sa force, mais tremblante de fragilité.

Elle inclina la tête, logeant sa joue au creux de la paume de Jack. Ses yeux bleus, ancré au regard profond du Colonel, brillaient de larmes retenues alors qu'un sourire discret étirait ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, affirmant d'avantage le contact entre leurs peaux. Sentant son pouce caresser sa joue, elle nicha un peu plus son visage dans sa paume pour déposer un baiser rapide au creux de sa main.

Immédiatement il glissa ses doigts dans son cou, refermant sa main autour de sa nuque, il l'attira à lui. Il l'emprisonna dans son étreinte, écrasant ses lèvres contre front. Il la sentit s'appuyer contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle soupira, comme pour libérer un sanglot qu'elle garda pour elle. Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle alors qu'elle cachait son visage contre son cou.

-Bientôt…souffla-t-elle.

-Oui, juste quelques mois.

-Quelques mois, répéta-t-elle doucement.

-C'est le temps que je te demande…

-Alors je te le donne, finit-elle par souffler.


End file.
